The structures of Patent Documents 1 and 2 below, which are documents related to coolers capable of improving cooling performance, are known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a cooler that includes a cooling flow channel for cooling a part of an electronic component to be cooled, an introduction flow channel for introducing a cooling medium from an inlet port into the cooling flow channel, and a discharge flow channel for discharging the cooling medium from the cooling flow channel to an outlet port, and the area of the flow channel of the introduction flow channel and/or the discharge flow channel is larger at a position, which is farther from either the inlet port or the outlet port than a predetermined position, than at the predetermined position.
Patent Document 2 discloses a cooler provided with a corrugated fin.